<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunrise by sonderwalker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136205">Sunrise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderwalker/pseuds/sonderwalker'>sonderwalker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Dyad [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AotC AU, Fluff, Happy Ending, Shmi lives!, Wholesome, dyad AU!, everyone lives and this has a happy ending, the canon timeline has been taken out back and shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:08:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderwalker/pseuds/sonderwalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin has nightmares about his mother dying at the hands of the sand people. Only this time, Obi-Wan sees exactly what his padawan is talking about. They make quick work of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Shmi Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Dyad [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunrise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thank you all for reading this series! this is the last story, and wow, writing this has been a lot of fun! I thought that this would make a good final story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You haven’t been sleeping well, have you?” Obi-Wan said as Anakin walked into the small kitchen of their apartment. He shrugged, and sat down at the table, shoulders slumped with exhaustion. Obi-Wan sighed.</p>
<p>“Anakin, I can feel your distress though our bond. Although they are your nightmares, I can feel your anxiety and fear that surrounds them.” Obi-Wan said. Anakin looked away from the table and up at his Master, who was now seated across from him, a stern expression on his face. He put his cheek in his palm, contemplating if he should tell him the problem now, or wait until for the bond between them to do the communicating for them. He opted for the latter. How was he supposed to tell Obi-Wan about his mother? His master didn’t even remember his mother- and never would understand that kind of bond.</p>
<p>That kind of attachment that forms when a parent loves a child.</p>
<p>Jedi are supposed to renounce attachments. But Anakin could never let go of his mother. Not when he could recall the way she smiled at him, even when he spilled flower all over their small kitchen.</p>
<p>“Anakin.” Obi-Wan said again, sliding a cup of tea for him to drink across the table.</p>
<p>“I understand if you don’t want to talk about whatever is bothering you right now.” Obi-Wan watched the steam rise from his cup before speaking again.</p>
<p>“But you must also understand that I will do what I can to help you.”</p>
<p>“I understand.” Anakin said while clenching his fist under the table, trying to keep up the pretense that everything was fine. That this issue wasn’t due to an attachment that he had been told to let go of long ago. Obi-Wan sighed, knowing the signs of when his apprentice was closing himself off, and he knew better than to try and press Anakin to reveal any information. Besides, he knew that if it were important enough, the bond would take over and do it for them.</p>
<p>It happened the next night.</p>
<p>Anakin sat up, his chest heaving as he took in large gulps of air. Sweat covered his body, and he tried to frantically rub his eyes to clear his vision. He wasn’t on Tatooine. He was on Coruscant, in his bed, and it was… almost 3 in the morning.</p>
<p>Anakin groaned and placed his head in his hand, wincing as he felt his sweat-soaked shirt press against his back. He jumped when the door to his room suddenly opened and he felt someone sit on his bed.</p>
<p>“Anakin,” Obi-Wan whispered, breathless. He placed a hand on his shoulder, and Obi-Wan could feel Anakin shaking beneath his grip.</p>
<p>“Master,” Anakin replied, his voice hoarse. “I know that I should have let go, but she’s my mom, I can’t, and she’s in trouble and I don’t know what to do.” Anakin rambled, his voice cracking on the last word. Obi-Wan gently pulled Anakin’s head up so that he could look his apprentice in the eyes. He could see the tears that were threatening to spill over shine in the city lights that streamed through the open blinds.</p>
<p>“No, no, I am not here to scold you.” Obi-Wan said with a sad smile. Anakin looked at him, confused and concerned.</p>
<p>“Anakin, as your master, I am not only supposed to teach you the ways of the force, but I am supposed to protect and guide you as you grow.” He took a deep breath before continuing. “I saw those visions that you did. I know what you are thinking, and how you are feeling.” There was another pause before Obi-Wan continued.</p>
<p>“And I know that despite your orders, despite the fact that we have recently been assigned to aid and protect senator Amidala, that you will leave anyway.” Anakin opened his mouth and closed it again.</p>
<p>“But I have a job to do here, we have a mission!” Anakin replied. Obi-Wan shrugged.</p>
<p>“There are plenty of other capable jedi who can aid with Senator Amidala’s case. Besides, I am sure she would understand if we needed to go take care of something that was more personal and urgent.”</p>
<p>“We?” Anakin asked while turning his head to the side slightly.</p>
<p>“Of course.” Obi-Wan replied. “You didn’t think I was going to let you go alone, did you?” Anakin smiled, and then laughed. Obi-Wan felt the tension in the air dissipate, as if the force had taken a breath of fresh air and relaxed. He knew that he had sworn to protect and train Anakin as best as he could all those years ago. And he would do it, regardless of if they were jedi or not, or of what the council asked from him.</p>
<p>He promised, a then 9-year-old child, who had just given up everything he had known, that he would be there with him. And he would. He promised.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan thought about this promise as they came out of hyperspace, the planet of Tatooine filling the viewport. It was their first time back ever since Anakin had left, and while Obi-Wan was aware of the mixed feelings that Anakin felt at seeing his home planet, he could recognize a distinctive one.</p>
<p>Determination.</p>
<p>It was the same way Obi-Wan had felt when he told Master Yoda that despite his wishes, he would train Anakin. He would become a jedi.</p>
<p>And when they walked through the crowded streets, searching for Watto, and later searching for Shmi, Obi-Wan looked out at the twin suns rising as Anakin drove them on a speeder to the homestead. He wondered if Anakin ever took the time to stop and watch them.</p>
<p>And although the council had warned Obi-Wan not to go- that they wanted the best of who they had to offer, he had insisted that he must go, and that it was a personal matter for both him and Anakin. So now here they stood, sabers ignited, doing their best to fend off the raiders that came to the farm. And while for a moment, Obi-Wan was worried that Anakin would do something that he shouldn’t- something dark and horrible, he instead looked over and saw Anakin force push the last group of raiders away, before they all fled.</p>
<p>The air in the desert was deceptively still. Most of the planet was still asleep, and the air still was cool from the night. Anakin walked over and looked at the base of a moisture vaporator, at the little mushrooms and flowers that grew on the side.</p>
<p>“All of that… for some mushrooms?” Obi-Wan said, raising an eyebrow at Anakin’s mother, who was now holding a blaster at her side. She laughed.</p>
<p>“You’ve never had them in a soup before, have you?” She questioned. “Come inside,” She gestured, waving the both of them in. Obi-Wan looked at Anakin, who smiled and shrugged.</p>
<p>“The mushroom soup is pretty good.” Anakin remarked.</p>
<p>“Oh, shut up, Anakin.” Obi-Wan said. Anakin rolled his eyes and laughed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>